pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:PixieLil/My reaction to "Let it Go"
Okay, so I'm making my own reaction to Let it Go ( Helmet, Charlie, plz don't kill me! O_O ) Anyway, I'm reacting to Demi Lovato's version. Let it go, let it go Let what go? Can't hold it back anymore You need a bathroom? Let it go, let it go Again, let what go? Turn my back and slam the door DON'T SLAM THE DOOR! >:( The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, Are you implying that it isn't always white? Not a footprint to be seen. You don't leave footprints? Are you a ghost or something? A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. Well, duh! The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Okay?.. Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried. You still need a bathroom? And, how does heaven know anything? Don't let them in, don't let them see, Why don't you try locking the door? Be the good girl you always have to be. Yes, now go back to your room. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Too late... Well, now they know. You should've stayed in your room... Let it go, let it go Yes, throw it into the volcano! Can't hold it back anymore Seriously, the bathroom is right there! Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door Didn't your mother ever tell you not to slam doors? And here I stand and here I'll stay Yes, please just stay over there... Let it go, let it go Okay, we get it! The cold never bothered me anyway Does fire bother you? It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small Yep, the world just looks like a bunch of ants... And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. Until the zombies come anyway... Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe. You couldn't breathe before? How did you survive for so long? I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve. Your life must've really sucked, huh? Let it go, let it go Again? Can't hold it back anymore -_- Let it go, let it go Can I just throw her into the volcano? Turn my back and slam the door Good, maybe you'll slam it on your foot! And here I stand, and here I'll stay Okay then, I'll just leave... Let it go, let it go How many times are you gonna say that? The cold never bothered me anyway You've clearly never been outside in -20° weather! Standing frozen See, it's not so fun, is it? In the life I've chosen. Why would anyone WANT to be frozen? You won't find me. GOOD! The past is all behind me Obviously Buried in the snow. Burying everyone in snow won't solve any of your problems! Let it go, let it go JUST LET IT GO ALREADY! Can't hold it back anymore No comment Let it go, let it go MAKE IT STOP!! Turn my back and slam the door I'm going to slam it in your face if you say that again! And here I stand, and here I'll stay Did you super-glue yourself to the floor? Let it go, let it go -_- The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa You kinda bother me! (Na na, na na, na na na na) Now we're singing Batman's theme? Let it go yeah When will people let this song go? Na, na. Oh c'mon! Can't you think of anything better to say? Here I stand. You can sit down now! Let it go, let it go, oh Is it finally over?! Let it go *throws Demi into a volcano* :D Category:Blog posts